sonicthehedgehogfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Translate This
<< Vorherige Episode Überschallknall Translate This Nächste Episode >> ☀Übersetzen Frage "ist die dritte Episode in der Sonic Boom TV-Serie. Es erste am 15. November 2014 in den Vereinigten Staaten und am 19. November 2014 in Frankreich ausgestrahlt. ☀Zusammenfassung Tails baut eine Übersetzung Roboter, der versehentlich enthüllt die Subtext von dem, was jeder sagt. Dies führt zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Kämpfe zwischen Sonic und Freunde. ☀Einsätze Badniks (Erster Auftritt) Bee Bot (mehrfach) (Erster Auftritt) Motobug (mehrfach) (Erster Auftritt) Crab Bot (mehrfach) (Erster Auftritt) Cubot Dr. Eggman Fliegen Bot (Erster Auftritt) Mega (Erster Auftritt) Orbot Team Sonic Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna Meilen "Tails" Prower Sonic the Hedgehog Klebt die Badger UT (Erster Auftritt) ☀Grundstück Für die Niederschrift dieser Folge zu sehen Übersetzen Frage / Transcript. Die Geschichte beginnt mit Sonic, Amy, Knuckles und Sticks mit einem schönen, erholsamen Tag am Sonics Shack. Sonic und Amy sind auf Liegen faulenzen, während Knuckles und Sticks sind Volleyball spielen. Gerade dann, kommt Tails mit seinem "brillantesten noch Erfindung", die er präsentiert, um einen Roboter er "UT" (Universal Translator) nennt, in der Lage, die Übersetzung aller von Sprache in ihre eigenen sein. Um seine Fähigkeiten zu seinen Freunden zu zeigen, Tails aktiviert UT und die Sprache eines Vogels in einem nahe gelegenen Nest übersetzt. Knuckles ist beeindruckt, bis UT beginnt zu sagen, was er sagt, als etwas ganz anderes; Tails folgert, dass, wenn UT erhält Rede, die keine Übersetzung erforderlich ist, wird sie in das, was der Sprecher meint wirklich statt, so dass UT Gedanken lesen von Sorten zu übersetzen. UT beginnt dann die Übersetzung der Subtexte der Gruppe Gesprächen, wie Amys Desinteresse an UT, geringe der Gruppe Gesprächen, wie Amys Desinteresse an UT, geringe Meinung Knuckles 'über Sticks und Sonics Notizen über Knuckles Dämlichkeit, die Spannungen unter ihnen verursacht. Sticks sind wegen ihrer Paranoia, ist heftig feindlich gegenüber der Erfindung. Amy dann überzeugt Tails heruntergefahren UT bevor es irgendetwas "zu empfindlich" (kurz bevor es von Amy Aussage, dass sie liebt Sonic zeigt) zeigt. Bei Dr. Eggman Höhle, Dr. Eggman, Orbot und Cubot beobachten Teams Sonic Gespräch über Fly Bot. Bemerken die Reibung UT ist zwischen den Teammitgliedern zu schaffen, erhält Eggman eine Idee: Wenn er ersetzt UT mit einem Duplikat seiner eigenen, er hätte es zu sagen, was er will, mit der Absicht, ihre Freundschaften untereinander zu ruinieren; Sobald die Gruppe geteilt wird, wäre es einfacher für Eggmans zu beseitigen. Später in der Nacht, ist Tails in seinem Haus, bereit, mit UT in der Nähe schlafen; er wird durch schlechten Empfang seiner Erfindung traurig, ist aber zuversichtlich, dass UT wird morgen seine Freunde zu beeindrucken. Wie Tails einschläft, Orbot und Cubot schleichen sich in seinem Haus, zu stehlen UT, und ersetzen Sie es mit Eggmans Duplikat. ☀Am nächsten Morgen trifft Tails mit seinen Freunden am Strand wieder mit dem UT doppelte, in der Hoffnung, eine weitere Chance zu bekommen; Sonic jedoch schnell schlägt für Tails zu UT auszuschalten. Der Roboter "übersetzt" Kommentar Sonics in Beschimpfungen über Amy, wendet sich dann Knuckles Antworten in Beleidigungen an sich und Sticks, wodurch sie alle zu argumentieren. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Übersetzungen wurden von Eggman kommt durch ein Mikrofon in seinem Lager. Neben ihm sind Orbot, Cubot, und die reale UT, der seinen Monolog in Lob über den Arzt übersetzt; geschmeichelt, entscheidet sich Eggman auf UT anstatt zuzuhören, und hinterlässt sein Mikrofon. Bei der Prüfung der UT duplizieren für Mängel, Tails entdeckt sie eine Fälschung ist, ruft diese mit dem Rest seiner Freunde, und versucht, sie für eine Rettung zu sammeln. Zu seiner Enttäuschung haben die anderen nicht zu folgen, da sie glauben, UT ist mehr Mühe, als es wert ist. Tails lässt daher auf eigene Faust. Tails infiltriert Eggman Höhle, vorbei an seinen Motobug Abwehrkräfte, und dringt auf den Arzt, noch von UT Übersetzungen seiner eigenen Rede geschmeichelt. Wie Tails durch Eggmans Roboter in die Enge bietet er einen Deal mit Eggman; wenn er lässt UT frei gehen, werden Tails Assistent des Arztes geworden. Sehen Sie die Vorteile von Tails 'Know-how, übernimmt Eggman das Angebot und hat Orbot Ausarbeitung eines Vertrages. Wenn Eggman äußert seine Besorgnis darüber, dass Sonic wird auf jeden Fall zurückschlagen, Tails versichert der Arzt, indem er UT Rekord eine Nachricht, wo er sagt, er ist mit Eggman Aufenthalt unter seinem eigenen freien Willen. UT später kehrt zu Sonic, Knuckles, Amy und Sticks, wo sie liefert die Nachricht, schockierte sie alle; UT übersetzt dann den Subtext Tails 'Nachricht in ein Hilferuf, woraufhin Sonic und die anderen um ihn zu retten. Während Tails und Eggman sind in der Höhle Labor arbeiten, Sonic und die anderen greifen die äußeren Verteidigungs mit UT, die Zerstörung der Roboter Wachen. Eggman kommt zu dem Kampf mit Tails, wo er besteht darauf, Tails wird bei ihm zu bleiben, da sie einen Vertrag hatte. Allerdings Orbot kommt gerade mit dem Vertrag nicht unterzeichnet, so Tails Blätter. Eggman fordert daher weiter die Mega, einen Roboter, der unempfindlich erweist sich Sonic Angriffe Team. Wenn der Mega entfaltet seine Photonenbomben , Sticks and Knuckles Verwaltung jedoch auf eine wieder am Roboter zu klopfen, bläst ihn ins Meer, und Eggman zieht zurück in seine Höhle. Tails dank seinen Freunden für die Rettung, aber sie zugeben, dass UT verdient die meisten der Kredit, und beabsichtigen, müssen sie ihnen helfen, von nun an. Allerdings zeigt UT, dass Sticks plant, sie zu zerstören, und durch sie folgt mit diesem durch schleudert sie von einer Klippe, informieren Tails, dass "es musste getan werden." ☀Kontinuität Die Mega macht seinen ersten Auftritt, auch wenn es nicht bis "Unlucky Knuckles" benannt werden. Beteiligte Firmen Wenn Eggman und Tails sprechen, schrumpft Eggmans Schnurrbart für einige Sekunden. Während Sonic-Team Angriff auf Eggman Höhle, Amys Wimpern verschwinden für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor sie trifft den Crab Bot. Trivia Diese Episode wurde zum ersten Mal auf der 2014 Sonic Boom Ereignis offenbart. 2 Diese Episode in Frankreich als vierte Episode der Serie ausgestrahlt. Tails Aufzeichnung eines holographischen Meldung mit UT erinnert an eine Szene in Star Wars Episode IV: Eine neue Hoffnung, in der der Charakter Prinzessin Leia zeichnet eine holographische Nachricht auf die kleinen Droiden R2-D2. Das Buch, das Amy liest den Anfang der Episode ist Sonic Autobiographie, ein Spielzeug, das in QNC Spielzeug-Shop in Sonic Boom zu finden ist: Zerbrochenes Kristall.